Love of a wizard
by rawrgirl101
Summary: Harry returns to private drive and realises that everythings changed. he rushes back to where he is now living with the Weasleys to see if Ginny's feelings for him are still the same. Ginny/harry.
1. A strange visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry stood outside the house that he had called home for sixteen years and took a breath in. It had been over a year since he and his only living relatives had seen each other. He could see that they where home because there car was back in the driveway. He smiled to himself, remembering Uncle Vernon's face when Dudley had told harry that he wasn't a waste of space. The thought of it still made him laugh to himself. He had to see them, just to make sure that they were safe.

Tentatively he knocked on the door. A rather large man with a bristling moustache answered, and stopped dead when he saw harry standing in the doorway.

"Boy?" he whispered, looking at his nephew who was at least 4 inches taller than his uncle. Harry walked uninvited passed his uncle, who now had considerably less hair than when he had last seen him, and the little he did have was grey. To his surprise there was not a single television in sight. The last time he had been here there was a television in most of the rooms, and they were thinking of getting one for the bathroom, at the request of Dudley.

Uncle Vernon, it seemed had finally come to his senses.

"How dare you just charge into our house," he bellowed, his face turning purple just like it used to.

The shouting brought two all too familiar figures down the stairs. Aunt Petunia was still as thin as a stick insect, and Harry was again shocked to see that his cousin, who had been a colossal size last time, had lost about 3 stone since their last meeting.

As soon as they say his aunt saw who it was she almost copied his uncle's first reaction. Dudley however walked up to Harry and shook his hand.

"Good to see you harry," he said with a considerably lower voice.

_There can't be any more surprises_ thought Harry, _surely this is the limit_. Oh how wrong he was, when aunt petunia came to her senses she ran up to harry and started to cry.

"You're alive," she sobbed, "I thought you were dead, no news in over a year"

Everyone stared at her. Harry had the strangest feeling that neither her husband nor son had ever seen her get this emotional about harry either.

"Calm down mum" grunted Dudley.

"How are you all," Harry said finally, looking embarrassed.

"Quite happy without you," Uncle Vernon said sulkily, although he seemed the only one to think this way.

"why are you here," sniffed his aunt, "I thought you hated us."

Harry couldn't quite think of the right words to say to this so instead he said,

"I had to see that you were back safely"

"Do you want to stay for a while," his aunt asked, "We have a room"

"no thanks, the people I live with are planning a wedding. I should be there to help."

"Who's getting married" Dudley asked. Harry was again shocked, this was the first time that he had heard Dudley expressing an interest about his life in the magical world, much less his friends.

"Err My friend Ron's Brother Percy,"

This had been the weirdest day of his life.

**Do you like it? If you do review it and I'll continue =]**


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry didn't stay at the Dursley's home for much longer. He was anxious to go back to the Weasley's and talk to Ginny. With the new term due to start in a few days he needed to find out how she felt before she left. He walked into the ally way that he and Dudley had been attacked in 3 years ago and apperated.

He had gotten used to the sensation of aperating during his time hunting horcruxs, and within seconds he was standing in the garden of the Burrow. Slowly he walked to the house with his hands in his pockets, looking straight down. He knew now that there was no longer a need to rush. He could have this cleared up in a matter of minutes.

When he got to the door he immediately sensed that something was different. The house was full of excited chatter. Quickly he went to the living area, where the noise seemed to be coming from. Standing in the middle of the room was a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw her. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry. You have no idea how disappointed I was when I got here and found out you were out." She moaned

He chuckled at this. Ron soon appeared at her side.

"How did it go mate" Ron asked his best friend, "how were the muggles."

"I'll tell you in a minute," Harry replied, for he had just caught sight of Ginny. Leaving his two friends to talk he walked over to her.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly, so that no one else could hear. She looked at him and nodded. They somehow managed to get out into the garden unnoticed and harry asked the question that had been bugging him since that night at the castle.

"Ginny, I've been wondering if, err, you still the same way." He asked her hesitantly. She looked confused and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"About me, do you think we could, maybe give it another go"

She laughed at this.

"Of course we could. I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while, it was just with Fleur having the baby and all the funerals ... especially Fred..." and at this she couldn't go on. She looked up at the sky and willed her tears away.

He pulled her to him and held her there stoking her long silky red hair. He wished he could make her stop hurting with all his heart, but he knew that it was a futile wish. He was hurting too. He had always been very close to Fred and George and now that Fred had gone, George had seemed to go back into himself, not a bit like what he had used to be.

She cleared her throat and sighed.

"Oh harry I love you so much," She sobbed into his chest. They stood there like that for a while. He face buried in his chest and him stroking her hair.

"Oi!" shouted a familiar voice, breaking the spell. It was Ron. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister? You broke her heart once now back off."

"Ron!" Ginny screamed back just as angrily, "Don't you think I'm grown up enough to make my own decisions, back off and go back to Hermione."

Ron was about to respond to this when Molly called them all in from the garden. They left Ron still staring Daggers at Harry, And Ginny doing the same to her brother.

**Do you like it? If you do review it and I'll continue =]**


	3. Overcoming pride

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ron flatly refused to talk to harry for day on end. Ginny got so annoyed with it that a day never passed without the two of them screaming at each other so much that Molly had to finally get involved.

"Will you two stop it," she screamed at the pair of them, "I don't want one more argument until the start of term do you understand me!"

The nodded, looking extremely angry, keeping their eyes set firmly on the floor.

"Honestly," said Hermione later that day, "I don't understand why you don't leave them be Ronald, You were fine with it before"

"That was before he broke her heart and ..."

"So she didn't get hurt by voldermort" Ron flinched, he knew that there was no danger anymore but the name still carried a lot of power.

"She cried every day after that happened. I don't want to see her go through it again"

"Do you honestly think that Harry would do that to her, now that the dangers passed"

Ron looked down, realising defeat, but refusing to admit it. He refused to talk to harry until they were on platform nine and three quarters waving Ginny and Hermione (who was going back to complete her NEWTs) goodbye.

"So I've been thinking," started Ron

"It's about time," Harry grunted moodily.

"Look I'm trying to make an apology here"

"Yeah I know"

"Well I need your opinion. What do you think about me err proposing to Hermione?" the last bit of the sentence came out in a rush of words.

Slightly taken aback harry nodded.

"I think that's a great idea"

"Really?" harry nodded and grinned at his best friend. Percy and Audrey were getting married soon, another Weasley wedding was sure to make Molly Weasley extremely happy.

When they got back to the Burrow Ron and Harry were talking as if the argument had never happened. The concept of being without Hermione for the best part of a year was strange to them but they both knew what they wanted to do. Harry had got lots of offer to train to be an Auror, just as he'd always wanted. He only wished that Lupin or mad-eye was there to help him train and show him the ropes.

Ron had also been given a job offer by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister himself as the minister for magic's personal aid, which he had kindly refused. No one in his family was quite sure why but they respected his decision. The only person whose career and personal life wasn't thriving in the Weasley household was George. He rarely came out of his room. The joke shop was still up and running but someone else was running it until George was ready to continue work without his brother in the picture. Harry and Ron had decided that Georges moping had gone on long enough and they were going to attempt to snap him out of it.

"George," Ron shouted knocking on his brother's bedroom door.

"Go away," came the grunt that was George Weasley

"George! Come on!" harry pleaded, "you need to get back to the shop."

"I'm not going anywhere near that shop without Fred."

"You owe it to Fred," Screamed Ron who was getting angrier and angrier at his brother.

And the George opened the bedroom door, looking wretched but nevertheless very very angry.

**Do you like it? If you do review it and I'll continue =]**


	4. an unexpected visitor

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

They stood there for what seemed like ages. George wasn't a bit like he used to be. There were no more jokes, no more pranks, just this person who was lost in his own grief.

"Don't try and help me," George said to them menacingly, "No one can" and without another word slammed the door in their faces.

"Well you can't say we didn't try," Harry sighed; Ron didn't say anything for a while.

"I have an idea," he said eventually, "I need to write a letter" and the Ron ran of leaving Harry alone at the top of the stairs, unsure of what had just happened. He decided that it was probably best to leave Ron be and walked down the stairs to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help.

Weeks passed and Harry began his training. He was grateful to have the Weasley's warm and comfortable home to come back to every night. Ron still hadn't accepted any job offers, even though he had received many. Hermione and Ginny wrote constantly never leaving out how much they loved them and missed them.

Harry was reading a letter he had received from Ginny one morning when the distinct sound of someone aperating came from the garden. Curious to see who it might be he walked outside.

"Angelina! he exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. She was the last person he had expected.

"where's George," she asked immediately, "Ron sent me a letter telling me what he's been like so I'm here to knock some sense into him."

Completely bewildered Harry led her up the stairs to George's bedroom. To Harry's surprise he didn't bother knocking, and just thrust opened the door. Ron who had obviously heard some commotion ran out of his room.

"What's going on," he asked, "is she here?"

"If you mean Angelina then yes she's in there"

"Brilliant," Ron muttered pulling some very familiar extendable ears from out of his jeans pocket, "I've been waiting for this all month, want to listen in." Harry shook his head at his best friend but nevertheless took the ear from Ron's outstretched arm.

"What the hell are you doing here" George yelled, shocked.

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind," she said firmly, "Now what's this I've been hearing about you George Fabian Weasley." Even though the two friends couldn't see her face, they could tell that she was angry.

"I.., who... why..." George stuttered, still recovering from the shock of Angelina Johnson being in his bedroom

"Now look I understand that you're upset about Fred but this has to stop now." She demanded. George didn't make a sound. It was clear from Angelina's tone that this was not up for debate.

Harry and Ron were now leaning in so close the room that their ears were touching the door. Then without warning the door open, causing them to topple over at the feet of a very confused looking George.

He looked down at them on top of one another and did something he hadn't done since that fateful night. He laughed. He laughed until the tears were trickling down his face. Angelina was laughing too. Whatever spell she had on George obviously affected him more than whatever Harry and Ron had to offer.

Things were a lot happier over the following weeks. George gradually returned to his usual self and even consented to going back to the shop. Molly fussed over him on his first day back so much that he threatened to do a body bind curse on her if she didn't stop fussing over his robes. She got offended by this and went off in a huff, all the while raging that her sons didn't appreciate her.

"If my mum carries on like that," George laughed, she's going to turn into great auntie Muriel"

Just at that moment an owl flew straight into Ron's face.

"Nice one Errol," George chortled, picking up the limp bird while Ron worked on pulling feathers out of his mouth and hair.

"I hate the bloody bird," Ron Cursed, "what's the letter"

"It's for Harry," George said, handing him the envelope with Ginny's familiar scrawl on it.

What you think =] pleeaassee pleeaassee review it. I'm overly obsessed with review lol =P


	5. Making plans

DICLAIMER: I own nothing

He went upstairs to the room he and Ron shared and lay on the bed, opening the letter. The letter was short but made Harry smile for the Remainder of the day.

Hiya Harry,

Not really go much to write but I wanted to tell you I love you so much.

Love you forever and always  
Ginny xxx

He carefully folded the letter and kissed it. He loved her so much, and he couldn't believe how luck he was to have her. And then he thought of something. He quickly ran downstairs and grabbed Ron.

"What the hell are you doing," Ron asked, shocked

"I have something to ask you?"

And they ran up the stairs, much to the annoyance of Molly Weasley, who bellowed at the noise they made.

"What was so bloody important," Ron puffed.

"I have a plan"

"Oh no," Ron groaned, plans made by them usually ended up in disaster.

"But first I need to know," said Harry, ignoring this, "how much u like Hermione."

"Are you kidding, I've loved her for years"

"I thought so. So my plan was when they come here for Christmas next week, we propose"

Harry thought Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"But ... I..." Ron Spluttered, the truth was that he couldn't think of a reason not to, "Oh all right but I'm blaming you if it all goes wrong."

On Harry's day off of Auror training Harry and Ron went out to look at rings for Hermione and Ginny. Ron found the ring he wanted immediately. It was a gold band with the words, I'll always be yours circling around the band, decorated with a sapphire. It took Harry considerably longer. He just couldn't find the right one for her. He wanted one with a ruby so it would match her hair, but he knew that she wouldn't want anything too ornate.

Finally he found one. It was a gold band with rubies forming the shape of a flame.

Happy with their purchases they went back and waited for them to come home.

The days dragged, as they always did when they wee waiting for something. And then the day had come. Harry and Ron had opted to stay behind to sort out all the arrangements.

"I'll ask he in the kitchen," Ron was saying, "and you ask Ginny in the garden, I've sorted everything out to make it very romantic, but we have to do it on Christmas day"

Harry wasn't sure about this, as he had long suspected that Ron's idea of romance and his were two very different things.

After two hours they heard the sound of the car pulling into the garage. They both jumped up and sprinted to the door.

It was a wonderful evening. The chatter never seemed to stop. Ginny and Hermione were delighted to see George back to his usual self and also surprised to find out that he liked Angelina Johnson.

"When did this happen," Ginny laughed,

Harry wished that the night would never end. He sat there with Ginny at his side, feeling that he would never wish it any other way. Finally it was time for bed and Molly Weasley was ushering them up the stairs.

"We have lots of preparation for Christmas to start tomorrow," She said, "So no late conversations late into the night"

And Harry was sure she was talking about them.

**Please review it what do you think their response should be. Should they be the same of different =] thanks for the reviews so far =]**


	6. Christmas presents and candy

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

The week passed quickly, and before Harry and Ron knew it was Christmas ever night and they were all sitting around the fire with a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Molly was the calmest she had been all week and George was sitting with a smile on his face, knowing the Angelina would be arriving the next day. Also arriving would be Bill and fleur with their daughter baby Victoire and little Teddy Lupin who was now 6 months old and growing fast. Harry couldn't wait to see his Godson. He hadn't seen him since before Teddy's parents were living.

"Time for bed you lot," Molly told them with a yawn, "there's going to be lot's happening tomorrow so you're going to need to be awake for it."

Grudgingly they went to bed, and nerves began to kick in for Harry. What if Ginny said no? What if all didn't go to plan. Harry lay awake in his bed for hours thinking of the worst eventualities. He could tell that Ron was doing the same, as he could not here his bellowing snores coming from across the room. Harry turned over and shut his eyes, tomorrow it would all be over, for better or for worse.

A large owl flying right into the window, Errol awaked Harry.

"Bloody bird," Ron muttered getting out of bed and examining the large pile of presents stacked at the bottom of his bed. And then he realised exactly how large the pile of presents was.

"Bloody hell," he shouted, "who do you think all these are from"

"I dunno but my piles just as big," he said picking up one. He looked at the label

Dear Mr. Potter

Our protector, and our hero

Tanya Bogens

"I think we have admirers," Ron laughed, hardly daring to believe it. He unwrapped his present and was delighted with the results. Several packs of bertie bots every flavoured beans and twice as many chocolate frogs came were unwrapped. Not mentioning the book on aurors from Hermione, and morphing for idiots from Ron. Finally Harry had opened every present except one, Ginny's.

He picked it up and unwrapped it. To his surprise inside was simply a note

Your present made too much noise so it's in my room. Come and get it at eight so I have time to get ready.

This confused Harry.

"Hey Ron what time is it," she asked, biting into a cauldron cake.

"About ten past seven," Ron said, his mouth full of sweets of all descriptions.

Harry sighed and lay back on his bed, surrounded by presents from friends and well-wishers, digging into the sweets and random intervals.

After was seemed like ages it was eight. Harry left Ron, stuffing his face in the room and walked to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and called out, "It's me"

"Well come in then"

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the floor in their pyjamas and had evidently got the same amount of presents and Ron and himself. And then a noise from his left made him jump. He turned to look and saw large tawny owl.

"Merry Christmas Harry," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Well do you like her"

"Of course I do," he said picking her up and spinning her around, "What did I do to deserve you."

"I don't know but It must've been bad," she said jokily.

The rest of the day was Brilliant and Molly Weasley cooked a Christmas dinner that would have fed the whole of Hogwarts. Evening soon came and Ron gave Harry a nod to tell him that it was time. He took Ginny into the garden and held her hand

"Ginny" he said, getting down on one knee, "I know it's a bit sudden but I wanted to ask you if you'd consider marrying me." He knew he'd blurted it out too fast, but he hoped that the sunset and the Christmas atmosphere would be enough to make her gloss over it.

"Oh Harry"

**What you think then XD do you like it please review and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far =]**


	7. Total silence

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

"OF course I will," she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, and covering his face in kisses. Harry returned the favour, enthusiastically. Five minutes later they walked back into the burrow, arm in arm, with Ginny wearing the ring.

When they got in there is was obvious that things had not been so successful for Ron. A teary eyed Hermione sat on a kitchen chair and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed, "what have I done"

Harry comforted her as best he could, but Ginny was the expert at things like this. She stayed in the kitchen and tried to calm Hermione down, whilst Harry went upstairs to see if Ron was in the room.

Sure enough when he got into the room Ron was laying face up on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What happened mate," He asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed Ron was currently occupying.

"She said that she couldn't make that kind of commitment while she was at school," Ron replied without any expression or removing his gaze from that spot on the ceiling.

"Well maybe you can try again another time, when she's finished," Ron shook his head.

"I think I finished it with her Harry," and tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes, "and a merry Christmas to us all,"

"It's not too late to fix if you go down there now," but again Ron shook his head.

"I can't" he croaked, "She was so upset."

"Then talk to her"

Ron turned over with his back to harry and didn't say another word.

Things were very awkward over the next week. Harry and Ginny had decided not to tell anyone about their engagement until things between Ron and Hermione had calmed down.

George and Angelina had become increasingly close and she was as much a member of the family now as any of them. Teddy was causing havoc and was irritating everyone apart from Molly. She loved having a baby back in the house and was adamant that his birthday celebrations be spent at the Burrow.

The day finally came that the girls had to go back to Hogwarts, and Mrs. Weasley was adamant that everyone had to see them off. This made the drive to the train station an exceedingly uncomfortable experience.

When they were all on the platform Harry noticed that Ron had pulled Hermione over to one side. Harry smiled in spite of himself. He was glad that they were at least talking, at too him it looked as though they were both smiling again. Sure enough before Hermione got on the train, she received a very long kiss from Ron, whose ears turned red when he realised that Harry was looking.

As they waved goodbye to them Harry made a sudden decision.

"Did I ever tell you my result for that night," He asked Ron.

"No you didn't as a matter of fact," Ron replied, his interest level high and expectant. One look at Harry's smile told him all he needed to know.

"I knew it! " Ron shouted.

Harry's grin remained in place, but he didn't dare tell Ron that he was beginning to have doubts.

**Review it and tell me what ya think =] thanks everyone whose reviewed it so far =]**


	8. Wedding plans and tail feathers

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Ron wouldn't shut up about Ginny and Harry's engagement for the first week, but he soon had more to occupy his thoughts, George and Angelina were also engaged, and planning the wedding for as soon as possible. Mrs Weasley was run off her feet making plans and sending out invitations. The bride's parents were constantly over and Ron and Harry had to constantly think of new places to hide when they heard her coming. She was so stressed out about this rushed summer wedding that she had taken to lecturing them for just sitting in their bedroom.

"She's bloody mental," Ron moaned one day when they were hiding in the attic with the ghoul. "I wish George would put a body bind curse on her, at least she wouldn't be mad at us"

Harry laughed, but froze when he heard Mrs Weasley banging on the ceiling.

"I know you're up there" her loud voice came from the room bellow, "Get down here now, both of you."

Dreading their fate they stumbled back down to the room. She was lecturing them for a good half hour. Harry and Ron zoned out occasionally snapping out of it long enough to say "yes," "No" or "Sorry."

When she had finally finished she sent them out into the garden to do some De-knoming. George was out there sitting behind the garage. He laughed when he saw them.

"She caught you then, I've been hiding out here." He told them, grinning, "Mother Darling is making me dread my own wedding."

Laughing they got to work. George even chipped in, throwing one into Ron's face.

That night Harry lay awake. All this fuss being made about George's wedding was making him worry even more about his and Ginny's. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. He had finally gotten used to not being in the spotlight permanently, that he wasn't sure that he wanted to rush into all this fuss about His and Ginny's union. He had tried not to think about Molly Weasley's reaction to Harry, who was already like a son to her, becoming an actual member of the family.

When he did finally drift off to sleep, his dreams were troubled and disturbed. He kept seeing their wedding day being ruined by reporters, with Rita Skeeta in the front, making up some of her Rubbish.

The next morning he sent an owl off to Ginny. There was nothing special in it, only a few lines about life at the burrow and a final line telling her how much he loved her. He felt he had to send it. She was the most perfect thing about his life, so he thought he should tell her.

He looked at the owl Ginny had given him, who he had decided to name Marlow. As he was tying the letter to her leg as she screeched happily. He was growing ever fonder of her, but he still missed Hedwig terribly. They had been through so much together, he couldn't see himself ever getting as attached to Marlow.

As the weeks passed Molly was getting ever more stressed out. Harry was glad he had the distraction of Auror training to offer him an escape. Poor Ron had no escape, and worst of all, had to go through it on his own. Molly had started lecturing him about turning down all these brilliant job offers.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. =s been revising. It's a bit short but I hoped u liked it =] thanks for the reviews =] your all Rule =]**


	9. infancy plans

It was the middle of March and Molly was getting gradually more stressed out about the wedding. Harry and Ron had taken to staying at Shell cottage, just to get away. Bill and Fleur didn't mind. They seemed to be happy for the help.

"Arry" Fleur said one morning in her thick French accent, "I 'ave some wonderful news"

"She never says my name like that," muttered Ron under his breath.

Bill glared at his youngest brother and then said, "Fleur's having another baby"

"That's brilliant," Harry exclaimed.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Ron shouted, "Again!"

Just at that minute Victoire began to cry.

"I'll get 'er" Fleur said, gliding out of the room.

They sat and talked for a while. Just as it began to get dark Harry left the rest of them and walked outside to see an old friend.

Kneeling before Dobby's headstone he remembered Dobby's last great act. He had saved them all that night. If he hadn't have died saving them Voldermort would probably still be at large, creating many dark wizards. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn't brush it away. He had loved the sill little elf.

Harry sat there in the dark for a good hour, until Ron came out to get him.

"Come back inside mate," Ron said, "You'll catch your death out here."

He did as he was bidden and walked slowly away from the brave little elf, who had died free.

When he got back inside Ron was holding his little niece. It was clear to see that he adored her. He was definitely her favourite uncle. She didn't even take to Charlie as well as she took to him. When Percy held her she cried until her little face turned purple. Harry smiled, he hadn't seen Ron with children a lot, but now that he did it was clear that he was a natural with them.

Finally it was time for the pretty little girl to go to bed, and Ron reluctantly handed her back to her mother.

"You're adorable with her," Bill said, "you and my little blonde haired beauty."

Ron smiled at his brother. It was clear to see that Ron liked being acknowledged for being good at something.

Harry decided to turn in. He was anxious to see if Marlow was going to return in the morning. He stood up and said goodnight to everyone and walked up to the guest room that he and Ron were sharing.

The next morning Harry was awoken very early by Victoire who was in the room next door. He looked over at Ron who hadn't stirred. He had to give it to Ron he could literally sleep through anything.

Walking down the stairs he glanced at the date on the top of the paper. Panic beginning to rise in him he realised that he was supposed to be collecting Teddy from Andromeda in an hour. He rushed around, and even managed to wake up Ron in the process.

"What are you doing," He grunted, as he rubbed his eyes.

"I've got to collect Teddy," Harry said looking for the other sock to match the one in his hands.

"Oh," Ron replied sinking back into his pillow, and snoring again within second.

Harry finally managed to get himself up and ready in time to apparate there exactly on time.

When he arrived he saw Teddy, who was now 13 months old, sitting with a small duffel bag, containing his clothes for the week.

"You didn't forget did you," laughed Andromeda looking at Harry in his massy stated. Harry grinned sheepishly back at her picking up his godson and preparing to leave.

When Harry returned to shell cottage Fleur snatched Teddy from his arms and sat him down with Victoire.

"Maybe they will fall in love when they are older," she thought out loud.

Harry laughed and watched them play. It was far too early to think about them falling in love, Teddy was just turned one and Victoire was 3 months away from her first birthday. It seemed so unreal that these two infants would grow to have children and other lives of their own

What you think? Any suggestions? =] thanks for all your reviews so far this chapters a bit longer =] not so busy today =p


	10. Rising emotions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Mrs. Weasley finally demanded Harry and Ron's swift return to the burrow and the boys knew better than to go against her, as it would only be worse for them. Regretfully they said goodbye Bill and his family and, with Teddy, returned to the burrow.

They had hoped that the appearance of Teddy Lupin would calm Molly Weasley, but it only seemed to aggravate her more.

"You brought a baby," she stormed, have I not got enough to do around here at the moment,"

They cowered at her anger, which was only made worse when Ron shielded Teddy from his mother, attempting to joke with his mother. She was clearly not amused.

When they finally escaped Molly's clutches the three of them went up to their bedroom, where they were going to build a makeshift playpen for Teddy in their room.

While Harry cast an assembling spell, while Ron entertained Teddy on the bed.

"So do you think you'll get married here," Ron asked, trying to stop Teddy eating a spell book.

"I don't know," Harry replied standing back to admire the crib he had just made, "I don't want anything big, but I'm not sure it can be avoided." Ron laughed at him and carried on.

When Teddy was happily playing in the cot they began to talk about plans for the wedding. They were deep in conversation when George opened the door and came striding in.

"So you getting married to my sister," He said with cheeky smile on his face.

Harry looked up at George with a stunned look.

"How did you know" he asked, to which George simply answer by holing up a long rubbery looking thing.

"Extendable ear," Ron said, half annoyed, and half laughing.

"You can't hide anything from me; I am the master of tricksters."

Harry laughed, out of all the other Weasleys George was probably the one that he least minded knowing about the intended union.

"So what are your intentions towards my sister," George asked, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Bad. I'm going to ravage her in the desert." At this Ron started choking and George erupted in fits of laughter.

"You ... what..." he spluttered in between gasps for breath. Ron, who was still chocking, looked at harry with a look which told harry he was either angry at him or close to laughing. Deciding that it was probably best to help his friend he hit him hard on the back.

Molly Weasley obviously heard the commotion, and a few seconds later had stormed into the room.

"Do you three think I need you to be making all this noise," She bellowed, her eyes popping out of her head, "because don't think I can't find something for you all to do if you can't keep it down,"

Their eyes averted to the floor, they all said the apology that she expected, and still fuming she went back out, leaving four very stunned people in her wake. Teddy broke the silence by saying one of the few words he knew.

"Food" They laughed at the baby boy. He was so adorable. It was hard to say what colour hair he had because it was forever changing, but when he slept, and wasn't changing he looked like a young Remus, but his personality was almost exactly like his mothers. Harry felt a strong connection to this tiny infant, as he was fully aware that as he grew older he would grow to experience all the things that harry himself felt as a child, as they hah either had or were going to have a childhood, not knowing their parents.

Quietly they sneaked downstairs to find something for the small child to eat. Molly was thankfully elsewhere, so the managed to avoid yet another lecture. Molly Weasley had apparently turned into the Norwegian ridgeback that harry had had to fight four years previously, although when harry thought about it, he was pretty certain that he'd rather face the dragon. At least that was all over in under an hour, while this suffering was to last for months on end until the marriage was over, and then she would have another one to worry about.

However there was still one thing that Harry couldn't get off his mind. He wasn't entirely certain that he was ready for a wedding yet. His life had been so full of major events that he just wanted to slow down. However he knew that now he had made his choice he couldn't go back on it because if there was one thing that he was certain of it was that he loved Ginny. He wasn't prepared to do anything the risked losing her.

**Sorry if took so long to update=S hope you like the new chapter =] please review =]**


	11. Hiding out

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

A few weeks later, when Teddy had returned home, there was an unexpected visitor at the burrow. Percy arrived brining with him his new wife, Audrey. Molly Weasley's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard this.

"Married," she yelled, the crockery on the shelves shaking, "You got married and you didn't invite you own family"

"Mum..." Percy said helplessly cowering under his livid mother.

"Don't you mum me. We have raised you and loved you for the last twenty three years and we don't even get invited to your wedding."

"Molly dear," Arthur incepted, "Maybe there's a reason..."

"What reason could there possibly be," She cried, breaking down into tears in front of them "for not inviting your own mother to your wedding."

"Mum," Percy started again, "We didn't want you to fuss. It was all very quiet." Percy quickly stopped talking at the murderous given to him by his mother.

Harry and Ron quickly decided that it was time to leave, and it appeared that they were right. As soon as they reached the shelter of the room they heard Molly's bellows starting again from the kitchen.

"You know I never thought I'd say this," whispered Ron, "but I actually feel sorry for Percy."

"It's a hell of an introduction for Audrey too." Harry replied flopping down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"What's going on down there," Asked George walking in. They quickly explained it to him and George shook his head.

"Stupid Percy," he muttered, "He's a dead man walking"

"Mum's going to be crying about this for days," Ron groaned.

"And Angelina's arriving tomorrow," George said, "I think I should warn her what she's in for. Can I borrow Marlow Harry?"

Harry consented and soon Harry and Ron had the room to themselves again.

Sure enough Molly was very emotional for the rest of that week, and this only made her less of a pleasure to live with.

"Boy's" she yelled at them, catching them creeping out of the door. Slowly and reluctantly the trailed into the kitchen, refusing to make eye contact with her "Haven't you noticed there's going to be a wedding here"

"Off course we've noticed," Ron started.

"Well help me then," she told them, "I'm going to do all I can for the son that actually wants me at his wedding," and before they could do anything about it she was in tears again.

Although Harry wanted to stay and comfort he also had an overwhelming sense of self preservation, so he escaped into the garden with Ron, so he avoided another one of her emotional break through.

"Bloody hell" he breathed as they ducked past the kitchen issued, "my mother's got issues."

"At least George and Angelina's managed to escape to her parent's house. We subjected to this torture"

"Stop moaning it could be so much worse."

"How?"

"We could be Percy and Audrey"

Ron nodded his consent and they continued their way to the back of the garden.

When the coast was clear they moved from their place of concealment and went back inside the house. They were so quiet that they might've been two of the ghosts of Hogwarts. They sneaked around that house like they were burglars, not its inhabitants.

"She's got to be somewhere," Ron hissed.

And he was right. As they opened their bedroom door they saw Molly Weasley sitting on Ron's bed sobbing uncontrollably into the jumper she had knitted Harry that Christmas.

**There you go =] what you think =] thanks for the reviews so far =]**


	12. Home is where the heart is

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Mrs. Weasley cried for days after Percy's revelation. Ron and Harry decided that it was probably better to leave her a few days to calm down and so they went back to Hogwarts for a while hoping that they would be allowed to stay for a while. To their great relief they were granted permission and were allowed to stay in a room that was kept separate for suck occasions.

"Blimey," Ron said looking around the large room with the two our poster beds in it, "How can we have had the marauders map for this long and not know about this place."

"That's easy," Harry laughed, watching his best friend gawping at the room, "We never looked for it"

"Ahhh...." Ron's voiced trailed off as he spotted something in the corner, "W...w...Winkey"

"Yes Sir" The little house elf said cheerily, "I am here to serve you sirs."

"Wow" Ron exclaimed, "I almost feel important now"

"Winkey," Harry said suspiciously looking at her, "You're wearing new clothes."

"Yes sir. I m wearing them in memory of Dobby sir"

"But how come you're not free then"

"If you please sir, Dobby was always saying that it was our choice to stay here. I should listen to him sir now that he's..." She faltered and Harry understood. Dobby had done a great deal for her since she had arrived at the castle, including comforting her after the master she adored had first sacked her and then died.

"I understand, Dobby would be proud"

Tears brimmed in her big brown eyes as she looked up at him.

"Thank you sir, Can I get you anything"

"Yes," said Ron joining the conversation again, "Hagrid please,"

She smiled up at them and after a loud crack had disappeared.

They unpacked they're things while they waited.

"You know you're going to be alone here a lot" Harry said placing a picture of him and Ginny on the nightstand next to the one of his parents.

"I'll probably go to Hogsmede or Hargid's," Ron said shrugging.

Just as Ron said his name the massive form that was Hagrid ducked through the doorway.

"Harry! Ron!" He bellowed, pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry gasped, winded.

"It's been awfully quiet without you here," He said gruffly, "Of course Hermione visits me a lot, should be better for her now with you two 'ere"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's been awful lonely, what with being the only one in here year here"

"She got Ginny and Luna" Ron said.

"It's not the same thing"

The three of them talked for hours until they noticed a familiar figure standing watching them.

"You two can help me with my studying now your here," Hermione told them walking into the room, "Don't think you've got it easy just because your mothers not her Ronald"

"Erm... yeah" Harry laughed, "Coz we did so much of that before"

She laughed and Hugged harry before pulling kissing Ron, making his ears go bright red.

"How sweet," said a dreamy voice behind Harry.

"Luna!" Harry shouted.

"Oh hi Harry. It is sweet isn't it?"

"Erm yeah sure. How are things with you Luna?"

"Oh fine, nothing much new."

"You lie," Hermione laughed, "She's with Neville"

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped. They had never really thought about it but now that they did it had been a long time coming.

"So how is Neville," Ron said trying to overcome his shock.

"He's fine; He's training to be a herbology professor."

"He's doing rather well from what I've heard," Hermione added, "He loved it"

Harry smiled. After what Neville had done last year and all he had been through he deserved to be doing something he enjoyed.

After a while Harry and Ron were left alone again to their unpacking and all Harry could think about was seeing Ginny. He knew he would see her at the feast but he needed to be alone with her for a while.

He walked through the all too familiar halls of Hogwarts when a voice called his name from behind him.

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall called, "I'm glad your back,"

He smiled at the new headmistress whom he felt certain warmth towards.

"Hi professor"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes sorry I have to find someone"

"Well I was wondering what you and Mr. Weasley were planning on doing for the feast."

"Sitting at the Gryffindor house table. " Harry suggested.

"I thought you might say that. Well I thought I'd ask if you wanted me to arrange a private feast for you and your friends. You can invite anyone you choose of course"

Harry thanked her and told her that he would be very grateful if she could and continued on his way to find his fiancé.

**Tell me what you think =] sorry it took so long to write I've been busy with exams =s Thanks for the reviews =] **


	13. A big surprise

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Harry finally found Ginny in the library. For a while he just stared at her. Her long fiery hair was in a ponytail and she was concentrating hard on a book in front of her. Eventually Harry decided that it was time to alert her of his presence. He wondered if Luna or Hermione had told her that he and Ron were back at Hogwarts. He hoped they hadn't. This surprise would be so much better if she was completely ignorant.

He noticed people begin to whisper as he walked into view. His fame as the boy who lived was nothing compared to his fame for his defeat of voldemort. Ginny remained oblivious to the people around her, continuing with her reading. Harry smiled to himself and crept up behind Ginny. Slowly he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

She jumped so violently that her head collided with Harry's nose, making him stagger backwards, feeling both shock and pain.

"Oh Harry," She gasped, still recovering from her shock, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok" Harry replied, trying to stop the now rapid blood flow from her nose.

"You should go to Madame Pomfrey for that. What are you doing here?"

"Thought we'd surprise you, remind me never to make that mistake."

Ginny laughed but was confused by what he had just said.

"We?"

"Me and Ron"

"Oh no" Ginny groaned, "Just as I thought I'd got rid of my idiot brothers around me all the time"

By the time Harry had reached the hospital wing Harry was covered in blood.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Potter again" Madame Pomfrey, "after all you've been through you'd have thought you would have learnt some simple healing spells"

Harry laughed has she said the incantation and waved her wand. Within seconds his nose was fixed, and Harry set of to change his shirt, after telling Ginny about the dinner arrangements.

"Tell Luna and Hermione" he told her, walking away.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" were the first words Ron said when he saw Harry.

"Your sister"

Ron looked confused but Harry shook his head and changed into a different shirt.

It was soon time for dinner and Professor McGonagall arrived promptly to take them to where they would all be eating.

"Your friends have already arrived" She told them as she led down the corridor.

"I thought we were having it in our room" Harry said confused.

"There's been a change of plan" She said showing them into a familiar room.

"This is the room of requirement," Ron exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Well spotted Mr. Weasley"

The sight that greeted them came as a great surprise. Hermione Luna and Ginny were there, along with the remaining members of the order and the D.A were there.

"Harry" Bellowed Dean Thomas's voice, "It's been ages"

"How have you been" Seamus said appearing from the crowd.

"Fine thanks" answered a stunned Harry.

A tall, slightly plump person caught Harry's eye at that point and Harry smiled broadly.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed.

Neville smile embarrassed trying to back into the crowd again but Luna had other plans.

Without warning she walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Neville seemed so stunned at this that he very nearly fell over backwards.

"Ginny" Harry whispered, "I think we should tell them first"

"I thought we were telling family first"

"They are my family Ginny. They're the only family I know"

Ginny beamed at him and nodded her consent.

"There's something we need to tell you"

"What? More surprises" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Ginny said giving Hermione a sharp elbow in the ribs.

"We're engaged"

The whole room went silent and everyone stared at them, disbelief evident on their faces.

**What you think? =] Please review =] thanks for all your reviews so far =] you rock**


	14. Party time

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

It was Luna who finally broke the stunned silence.

"Congratulations," she cooed, moving towards them bother, "Here" She handed Ginny some a pair of the radish earring that she was never seen without.

"Erm thanks Luna," she said looking down at them.

"It's a tradition in my family," Luna said dreamily, "When a couple get engaged they are given a pair of these. They have magical powers to keep the couple happy together."

Harry looked at Ron, who was almost red, trying to contain his laughter.

"Then why do you wear them Luna?" Hermione asked her, humouring her.

"Mine were my mothers," Luna said, "They pass down in generations as well."

"Oh" Harry said, elbowing Ron in the ribs. This proved too much for Ron to take and within seconds his laughs echoed through the room.

"You may laugh Ron but I know there is more to magic than that that can be explained by books."

"Lets Par-Tay" George bellowed from the back of the room, breaking open some fire-whiskey.

"But some people here are under-age George" Hermione said, following the rules as usual.

"So what" George said innocently, "No reason for them not to have a good time"

"But it's illegal"

"Well no reason we can't have a good time then" He laughed, and no matter how hard she tried within minutes everyone in the room had started to dig into the food and drinks available there. Even those under age were drinking heartily.

"I don't approve" Said Hermione sulking at the sight of the room.

"Oh lighten up" Ron said, happily kissing her on the cheek, "enjoy the party."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly joined in. As time went on she found that she was rather enjoying herself. She even allowed George to dance with her in the middle of the room. There were not quite sure where the music was coming from, but they did know that they liked dancing to it. Harry danced happily with Ginny and Ron decided to dance with Neville, who didn't look entirely comfortable with the situation.

After a while the music had become softer and the only ones left dancing were the couples. George and Angelina looked sickening together, but not quite as sickening as Harry and Ginny. Luna, who was not known for her predictability, ruined this but joining them, making a three person dance couple.

"Thanks Luna" Ron said afterwards, "I was about to vomit from looking at them" He quickly stopped laughing from the look Ginny Gave him. Harry couldn't blame him; she looked so much like Molly sometimes that even Mr. Weasley seemed scared.

After a while they were joined by the staff members. There were several new faces that Harry did not know but there were also some very familiar ones. Hagrid was the first familiar face he spotted, and unsurprisingly Professor Flitwick was the hardest to find.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he did know that it had started getting too noisy in there for him. In a bid to escape from the chaos for a while Harry stepped outside.

"What's up?" Said Ginny, appearing next to him a few seconds later,

"Just had to get out for a bit"

"Yeah I know the feeling"

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Harry said,

"We're going to have to tell your parents now"

"I know" Ginny said quietly, "Should be fun"

"When?"

"As soon as I get back from school, we should do it together."

Harry agreed with this and they stood together for a while longer, putting off returning to the party.

A few minutes later, Ron stuck his head out of the door, making them both jump.

"Are you two coming back to the party or what" He shouted, seemingly drunk.

"Yes. We're on our way" She told him giving her brother a shove, which made him fall on the floor.

"That was not nice," He slurred, trying to get back on his feet.

"I think it's time you went Ron" Hermione laughed, giving Ron the support he needed, and then turning to Harry, "I'll help him to you room. Good night"

"Well I think I might go back soon too" Harry said, "It's getting too loud for me"

"I'll go with you" Ginny said squeezing his hand, "I'm not going to waste a minute with you while you're here"

**Thanks for the reviews =] I'll write more soon =] Any suggestions or criticisms are welcome thanks for all the reviews so far =]**


	15. hard at work and play

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

The days flew by at Hogwarts. Whenever Ginny, Luna and Hermione weren't studying they spent their time with Harry and Ron. Harry came and went from the castle to auror training, and apperated from Hogsmede. While Ron was left on his own he spent his time at Hogwarts. He was now in charge of Witherewings, although Ron always called him Buckbeak when no one was around.

Harry enjoyed auror training. He and the other trainee aurors were learning how to change their appearance. He had to admit that Moody and the others had been right. It was a very difficult thing to learn and get the hang of. Tonks really was lucky to be a metamorphmagus. He felt like it was his first day in professor McGonagall's class all over again.

One day about a week after they had arrived back at the castle Harry came back very tired looking. Unfortunately for Harry as soon as he entered the castle Peeves swooped into view.

"Oh no" he moaned under his breath.

"That's not very nice is it" Peeves cackled, in a voice that rang through the castle, "Ickle Potty should be punished for bad manners." No sooner had he said that than he started to throw water bombs at him.

"What happened to me being the Hero" He groaned again.

"Can't give you special treatment we can't. That would be unfair" and Peeves swooped out of sight laughing manically as he went.

Tired, wet and in a foul mood he headed back to the room. As he entered the room Ron stared in silence for a while and then burst into laughter.

"What happened to you" Ron gasped between bursts of laughter.

"Peeves"

A look of apprehension passed over Ron's face, but he carried on laughing. Grabbing some clothes moodily he went to have a shower and returned in a far better disposition.

"So you got soaked by peeves" Ron said, with a glint in his eye, "And you thought you'd dry off by having a shower sounds perfectly sensible."

Harry had to laugh at this. It certainly did sound stupid.

Still talking the two friends headed to the great hall for dinner. Spotting Ginny and Hermione the walked towards the Gryffindor table, standing out from the crowd of students in their own robes instead of the normal school robes the others were wearing.

It was strange to look up at the long staff table, to see professor McGonagall sitting in the seat which Albus Dumbledore usually occupied.

Soon enough the tables were filled with food and the great hall was bussing with conversation.

"I'm writing a book" Hermione told them, stopping Harry and Ron in mid-conversation.

"What" Ron scoffed?

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked Hotly.

""Nothing" Harry said quickly, coming to Ron's defence, "Just what would you write a book about"

"us."

Both Harry and Ron stared at her

"Well someone's going to write about what happened last year and it might as well be me."

"Fair enough" said Harry questioningly, "but what are you going to write about Snape?"

"The truth that he wasn't blessed with a great personality but he was on our side"

Harry couldn't argue with this. He thought it was even comical the way she explained it.

"Why don't you come up to the Gryffindor common room tonight" Ginny asked, "You might even be able to sleep on one of the chairs of on the sofas."

They considered this all though dinner and by the time that Ron had stuffed his face with a piece of every dessert on the table, they had made up their mind that they would do it.

"Good," Ginny said beaming at them, "The password is dundernout"

**Sorry I haven't written in a while now exams are finished ill write more XD Any suggestions are welcome =] please review =D and thanks for all the reviews so far**


	16. In loving memory

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

It wasn't long before Harry and Ron were making their way up to the common room, carrying their Pyjamas.

"You know I've missed Gryffindor tower" Ron said walking towards the portrait, "What did Ginny say the password was again?"

"Dundernout" Harry said.

"Where have you two been?" asked the fat lady, swinging open.

Not much had changed since the last time they had been in there. However Harry was sure that he notice board by the fire had not been there last time. As he and Ron got closer he saw that it wasn't a notice board at all. At the top the board to 'In memory of' and had lots of pictures of wizards who had fought in the battle last year. Harry watched as small pictures of Tonks and Lupin waved up at him. Next to them was Colin Creevey, who would have been in his final year at Hogwarts. And then Harry started to scan the board until he found…

"Fred…" Ron said his voice cracking, as he stared at the picture of his, now dead, older brother.

"It's a nice idea isn't it" Ginny remarked, walking up behind them, and then she saw her brothers face, "Sorry I should had warned you"

"They show other people who died to bring down you-know… I mean Voldermort too" Hermione told them, pointing at three other pictures on the board.

Harry was lost for words. There beaming at him were three very familiar faces.

"My parents… Sirius..." Harry stuttered, now as lost for words as Ron was.

"Come on," Ginny said to harry, in a tone often used for talking to babies. Pulling gently on his arm she pulled Harry to a seat in front of the fire.

"Who did all of that" he asked, staring into the flames.

"We did" Hermione answered, "Well us and the rest of the D.A"

"There's one in every common room" Ginny continued, "Well I don't know about Slytherin"

"Professor Vector, the new head of Gryffindor, said we could do it, so we spent all of our free time at the weekends getting and sending off for pictures and putting it togetherHarry could remember Hagrid doing the same thing for him with the album of his parents and he appreciated this just as much.

"You really are amazing" Harry told her. Smiling, she sat on the ground in front of him, leaning on his knee.

They sat there for about an hour, talking about everything they could think of. According to Ginny the new defence against the dark arts teacher was Professor Creswell but she was only staying for a year, as she didn't like being away from her husband for so long.

"Who's the next one going to be" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm not allowed to tell you" Ginny giggled

"Oh go on"

"Ginny can tell you"

Ron and Harry both turned to her in one movement but much to their annoyance she refused to say anything as well.

"You're just going to have to wait"

"But how are we going to find out if we don't even come here anymore."

Ginny turned away, obviously fighting off her laughter.

The stayed up talking for so long that the common room was empty by the time they all decided it was time to sleep.

"Night" Hermione yawned tiredly, giving Ron a quick peck on the lips before going up the stairs. Ginny and Harry's kiss lasted a good deal longer. When they finally came apart the both heard and saw Ron pretending to vomit.

They settled on the floor and were almost surprised that the common room went dark as soon as they lay down to sleep.

"Night Harry" Ron yawned, stretching himself out on sofa.

"Night" Harry answered but Ron was already snoring away and for a while it was like they were back at school, with nothing to worry about apart from the exams.

**What you think =] Pleeeeaasssee review and tell me what you think =] thanks for all the reviews so far =]**


	17. Just like Heaven

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Harry was disturbed in the middle of the night by someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Ron get off" he groaned, knowing that it was too soon for it to be morning.

"It's not Ron" Ginny whispered in his ear, "We're going to the room of requirement, now"

"What?" Harry asked, still not quite understanding.

"It's a surprise, just come with me"

Still grumpy that he had been woken up, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it over the two of them.

"what is this all about," he asked when they were half way there,"

"You really don't like surprises do you?" she giggled

"It's not surprises I have a problem with; its being woken up in the middle of the night"

Ginny rolled her eyes and carried on walking, pulling on his hand to make him go faster. Ten minutes later they were there, only running into Filch once.

"So what's this surprise" harry asked irritably, throwing the invisibility cloak off them.

"Close your eyes" she giggled.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Grudgingly he closed his eyes. About a minute later Ginny spoke.

"You can open your eyes now" she said softly.

When he opened his eyes he saw something he had definitely not been expecting. Ginny was standing there in front of him, Naked.

"What are you…" but she put her fingers to his lips.

"Don't say anything," She whispered, removing his trousers.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, while his hand felt between her legs, and then they were inside her. She gasped when she felt him, but didn't tell him to stop. Lying down, on the bed that the room had provided for them she moaned as her got deeper and harder inside her.

"Stop" she cried, "I want to cum with you in me, not just your fingers"

She pulled him on top of her, feeling his hardness on her leg and then within her. She moaned at the first thrust and threw her head back in delight; Deeper and harder in thrust, while the atmosphere got sweatier and steamier.

Breathing heavily he thrust into her one final time, before giving into the urge he had been suppressing and he released inside of her, feeling heaven rush over him and they both moaned their loudest. With on final thrust he withdrew and lay on the bed beside her, panting.

"Harry potter" she gasped, wrapped in his arms, her eyes shut, "That was amazing." Next I'll take you to heaven and back."

He thought to himself that he didn't particularly want to wait, but the little energy he had had when they had left Gryffindor tower had gone and he only just managed to dress again and struggle back there. As soon as he was back into the makeshift bed that was in the Gryffindor common room he was asleep, dreaming about when wonderful feeling that he had just felt with the girl he loved.

**Sorry it's short but this chapter was sort of just meant to be a taster smutty chapter to see if people like it. Please review x**


End file.
